


【BatCat】Roadtrip公路之旅【蝙猫】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 看见重生刊34的画风就想起之前刷到的公路30题…





	【BatCat】Roadtrip公路之旅【蝙猫】

**Author's Note:**

> 看见重生刊34的画风就想起之前刷到的公路30题…

#Travel Companion 旅伴#

州际公路。  
一辆晶岩灰的吉普停在了收费站上。

“马龙先生，请收好您的票据。祝您与您的夫人旅途愉快。”  
“……，谢谢。”  
这是赛琳娜碰到的脾气最好的收费站员工。小伙子态度不错，可惜眼神不好。  
坐她身边的这位马龙先生，既不是她的先生，也不是她的旅伴。而且，她身上的这块黑色毯子，跟她现在的衬衫短裤一点都不搭，明显是为了遮住她右手上的手铐才给她盖上的。

世界上能逮捕她的人屈指可数，能将她捕获还逼她供出自己雇主的，估计也就她身边这一位了，伪装成马切斯·马龙（Matches Malone）的黑夜骑士，布鲁斯·韦恩。  
让她供出雇主也就算了，他还要求她配合他跑到边境旁的废弃工厂那儿一起将她雇主的集团端掉，端完再将她扭送警方。不愧是哥谭大爷，厚颜无耻的境界无人能比。

赛琳娜原本在生闷气的，但察觉道小伙子将她喊作夫人后，布鲁斯的眼神有所躲闪，便不禁笑了出声。

 

驶出一段距离后，他才冷下脸来，瞪了她一眼。  
“怎么了，被当作夫妻，总比被发现这个强。”她晃了晃被铐住的右手，得意的笑容带着挑衅。“这么对待一位女士，你还真是不懂温柔啊，亲爱的。”  
“在抵达目的地前，不要出声。”他的眼神再次变得躲闪起来，“除非你打算告诉我更多关于路易斯·弗里曼的信息。”  
“喵呜，听你的。”  
她识趣地闭上了嘴，但是眼神依然有意无意地飘向他刻意撇开的脸。

她来回扫动的目光，像猫尾一样，叫他心里发痒。

 

#Lost 迷路#

如果抛开自身对蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的了解，赛琳娜觉得他的伪装还是十分成功的。  
她甚至没有替他怎么花言巧语，弗里曼那帮手下便放下了警惕，将他们带到了这个废弃工厂的地下室，弗里曼的据点。途中，这帮蠢货还被蝙蝠侠套出了许多有用的信息。  
从进门到进攻，他只花了一个半小时。

效率如此之高，少不了她的协助。本来赛琳娜是打算趁乱逃跑的，可偏偏弗里曼就是不肯放过她，扑上来便要与她搏斗，逼得她不得不出手。

“警局的人手会在半小时后抵达。”给当地的警方发送完消息后，布鲁斯重新将赛琳娜的右手铐在车上，“走吧。”  
“为什么不直接把我交给当地的警方？”  
“因为我担心他们的安危，你对他们而言太危险了，猫女。”  
“你过奖了，蝙蝠侠。”  
“而且，如果不是我亲自扭送，他们可能会把你送到阿卡姆。”  
赛琳娜愣了愣，没有回话。

出发的时候，布鲁斯车开得很快，偶尔还会审问她关于弗里曼的信息，赛琳娜并没有觉得路途有多么漫长。如今边境的据点已经被解决掉，他便再也没有向她问过话，只是默默地看着眼前笔直的公路。  
一想到自己真的要被扭送到黑门监狱，她便开始觉得这沉默中的每分每秒，变得令人煎熬。

这时，布鲁斯的手机响了。他看了看屏幕，将车停了下来，走到了她听不见的距离。  
机会来了。  
赛琳娜知道，布鲁斯的车里经常装着警报系统，她必须先解除了警报，再解开自己的手铐，不然后续的工作会更加棘手。  
但她拆掉汽车上的屏幕后，看见的却是完全陌生的配置。  
该死的，他吸取了之前被她偷车的教训。  
她一边捣腾着这些她不熟悉的线路，一边看着车外的布鲁斯。眼看着他已经结束了通话，正在往回走了，她只能放弃这次行动，匆忙地将东西重新装回去，侧过头闭上眼。

假装熟睡的赛琳娜真的睡着了。

过了好一阵，布鲁斯才将她叫醒。  
“我们到了吗？奥斯汀机场？？”  
她眯了眯眼，他们还在公路上。  
“不。”她发现布鲁斯顶着一张臭脸，“赛琳娜，你是不是动了我的车。”  
“……嗯……也许，没有？”  
他也没有费力去揭穿她，继续道：“导航和定位坏了，我跟着导航开了一个小时，现在我不太确定回去的路线。”  
“噢我的天，蝙蝠侠迷路了吗？？”

 

#Gas Station 加油站#

其实这算不上完全迷路，布鲁斯还是记得大致的路线方向的，只是对这边的路名还不算熟悉。现在导航和定位出了问题，他需要其他东西的协助，例如地图。所以他们的下一步，是找到最近的加油站。

旅程中有了这么一个变数，赛琳娜似乎被激起了玩心。  
她先是拿他不认识路来开玩笑，他没有任何反应。过了一会儿，她又开始自顾自地埋怨起车内的温度，他还是板着脸。最后，她索性假装想用没有被铐住的左手去调低空调，终于被他抓住了左手。

“你希望我将这只手也铐住吗？”他将车停到一旁。  
“不，我希望你先将我的手铐解开。”在他恼怒之前，她提前摆出来委屈的姿态，“来之前你也搜过我的身了，我现在穿的这一身都是你在路上给我买的，你说，这荒郊野岭的我还能跑到哪里去。我已经被捆了两天了，你就是要这么对待帮你将走私团伙端掉的人？”  
“……好吧。”他解开了她的手铐，“回到市区后我还是会替你铐上。”  
“Thanks, handsome~”  
在手铐松开的一瞬间，她在他脸颊上亲了一下，然后迅速地钻到了后座伸展起身体。

大概是因为最近没有剃须，他的脸跟平时比起来有点扎，但亲上去感觉还是很棒。  
他在被她撩拨上有多不情愿，她在调戏他的时候就有多开心。

边境公路比他们想象中的还要偏僻，直到黄昏完全变成黑夜，他们才在这杳无人烟的马路边上看见一座破落的小加油站和一家招牌摇摇欲坠的汽车旅馆。  
所幸的是，这座加油站的东西还算齐全，地图、矿泉水、小零食，样样都有。在布鲁斯向收银员了解各种情况时，赛琳娜顺手地拿走了一包M&M巧克力豆。

“我的方向还是没错的，继续往这边开3小时，我们就可以到奥斯汀机场了。”  
布鲁斯借着加油站的灯光，站在车旁看着地图。  
这时赛琳娜拆开了一包M&M：“要吗？”  
“我什么时候买的——该死的，赛琳娜，你就不能消停一下吗？！”  
这个沉闷了好几天的男人，突然在她面前爆发了。他扔掉了递过来的巧克力豆，抓住她的双手就将她往车门上撞。  
“我刚刚身上没有现金……” 她挣脱不开，手腕被他抓得隐隐发痛。  
“你就一定要偷吗？！”  
“布鲁斯，只是一包巧克力豆……”  
“偷窃就是偷窃，这跟偷的是什么根本没有关系！”  
“布鲁斯……”

眼看着加油站的收银员听见了争吵声要走上前查看了，赛琳娜踮起脚就亲了上去，熟练地堵住了他的嘴。

第一次，他把她推开了。  
第二次，他把她推开了。  
她主动贴上来的第三次，他的自控力彻底被消磨殆尽。

她这一招，每次都奏效。

 

#Motel汽车旅馆#

“M-A-L-O-N-E……好，马龙先生、马龙太太，这是你们的钥匙，201号房——”  
入住登记，从未这般叫人急躁。

布鲁斯几乎是用踹开门的，黑暗中，他被电线绊到，连带着赛琳娜也倒在地上。他们也不打算爬起来，直接在地板上开始撕扯着对方的衣服。  
或许是因为加油站的争执，或许是因为在陌生的环境，又或许是因为他们从未试过以伪装夫妇的身份做//爱，这一晚的两人比平时都要放肆而激烈……好几次，他都将她悬空托起顶得她喊破了声，后背脖子都磕得有些发痛。反扑回去的她搂着他不放，狠狠地将他的嘴角咬到出血。地板上的纠缠才结束了一阵，淋浴的时候两人又开始抱作了一团。  
折腾了半宿，洗漱完毕躺在床上，她的脚不过无意地划过他的小腿和脚踝，两人再次像触了电一般，前戏也省了直接找准姿势直奔正题……

擦枪走火，是那么意料之外，又那么理所当然。

直到自己筋疲力尽赤身裸体地趴在他身上，赛琳娜才想起，她原本是打算逃跑的。  
中途发生的迷路，让她一下子忘了初衷，又玩起了勾引蝙蝠侠的小游戏。现在，她是实在跑不动，也舍不得跑。  
他在阖上眼前还在她耳边喃喃了一句“马龙太太”，更是让她只想静静地躺在他身旁。

这个男人真叫她捉摸不透……

她很清楚，他在被她吸引，但是又不清楚，他被吸引到哪一步。为什么总是纠缠不清，为什么总是对她望而却步，为什么他的逻辑如此清晰，做出的选择却总是充满了矛盾。即便他向自己摘下了面具，对她而言，他依然充满着神秘。  
曾经，这种神秘感使她着迷。但如今，这种神秘感的存在只让她意识到，他对她依然保持着距离。

至少有一件事是肯定的，他不会因为和她睡了一觉就放过她。他可是蝙蝠侠。

越想越生气，赛琳娜索性往床头丢了一块硬币，小旅馆的按摩床开始大声地抖动起来。  
被震醒的布鲁斯一脸懵逼。

 

#Flat Tire爆胎#

直到被窗外的阳光晃到了眼，赛琳娜才醒了过来。布鲁斯这会儿已经洗漱完毕，在更换马切斯·马龙的那套衣服。  
赛琳娜靠在一边看了一会儿，上前替他粘好上唇的假胡髭，翻好衣领，用领带套住他的脖子，慢慢地将他拉向自己。  
在她离他还有一公分距离时，他放在桌面的手机震了一下。  
『蝙蝠侠，我跟黑门的人谈好了。今晚8点哥谭机场。』  
是戈登的短信，她瞥到了，他也察觉到她看见了。  
她松开了他的领带，转身走开了。

一切又恢复了一天前的模样，他一声不吭地开着车，她百无聊赖地坐在副驾驶的位置，旁边挂着她回到市区后要戴上的手铐。  
还真是和她预想的一样，昨晚的事情仿佛不曾发生过。穿上衣服后，他依然是那个正义凛然刚正不阿的蝙蝠侠。想到自己还有所期待，似乎是有些自作多情了。  
就在赛琳娜打算转过身面向窗外时，汽车突然猛地颠簸了一下，随后后车轮发出了响声。  
两人对视了一眼。  
“不是我，我没有，你别乱想。”她摆摆手，敲了敲黑掉的汽车屏幕，“我只弄坏了这个。”  
“我知道。”他下车查看去了。

爆胎的原因很简单，单纯是这辆车比较久没检查，最近的天气又比较热，气压一高，车胎变形，便爆掉了。  
布鲁斯在后方更换车胎，赛琳娜坐在座位上无所事事，索性再次用发夹卸开面前黑掉的屏幕，看看能不能将导航和定位修好。  
她越是翻看这些线路，越是觉得哪里不对劲。上次塞回这些线路有些匆忙，她没有仔细看，现在研究了一番，她认为这些电线没有任何接错的地方。  
百思不得其解的她伸手摁了一下一旁的开关，小屏幕重新亮了起来。  
她抬头一看，换好轮胎的布鲁斯已经站在了车旁。他没有上车，没有说话，眼里也没有半点惊讶。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩，你这该死的**……”

 

#Destination目的地#

空旷的边境公路上，杳无人烟。似乎谁都没有再继续戴着面具遮遮掩掩的理由。

“导航没有坏，你只是将它们关掉了。”  
“是的。”  
“你没有迷路，你只是想跟我多待一阵。”  
“……，是的。”  
“还有什么是我不知道的？”  
“弗里曼的据点信息，在你被捕之前，我已经掌握了。”  
“哈哈！所以连这次行动、我的所谓‘协助’也是你一手策划的！”赛琳娜发出了大声的冷笑，“蝙蝠侠您可真厉害！你是觉得将我这么蒙在鼓里很有意思是吗？”  
布鲁斯只是站在原地，没有回话。  
“你个混蛋！！！”赛琳娜开始疯了似的扑上去打他，“你知道我有多后悔遇见你吗？！一边想着留下，一边想着逃跑！我再怎么主动，再怎么热情，也只能换来你这张臭脸！你知道一遍又一遍地说服自己是一厢情愿，去扼杀自己的渴望，是什么样的感受吗！要你说出这么一句‘你在意’怎么就这么难！”

猫女的攻击毕竟不是花拳绣腿，布鲁斯虽然挡住了大部分，但手上脸上还是留下了刮痕和掌印。  
“够了。”他抓住了她的手，喊停了。  
“是的，我对你有所保留，”他平静地直视着她的双眼，“你何尝不是？”  
“我……”  
“你知道我介意你站在法律的对立面，你有没有想过你的所作所为将我置于什么样的局面。”  
他的眼神越发的锐利。  
“你的谎言我听了一遍又一遍，你有没有想过我什么感受。你不希望我跟你逢场作戏，但你有尝试向我证明——不是随意调戏的那种——我们之间还能更进一步吗？”  
这下轮到赛琳娜彻底沉默了。  
布鲁斯的回应是平静而有力的，每一句都叫她无法反驳。大概这些回应，他想过一次又一次。  
布鲁斯叹了口气：“赛琳娜，我对你也有着同样的感觉，我也希望你能像前几天一样一直陪伴在我左右。只是，我已经不知道该拿你怎么办了。”

她一直想要他的坦诚，但是她从来没想过，得到了他的坦诚之后，她要怎么做。

停下了打闹，赛琳娜坐到布鲁斯的大腿上，安分地靠在他的怀里，由着他轻轻地安抚着自己。他的块头有点大，两个人坐在一个座位有点拥挤，但是这会儿比起舒适，她更需要他的气息。

布鲁斯在她额上亲了一下，将手铐的钥匙塞了到她手里：“我可以跟他们说猫女逃跑了，跟平时一样。”

赛琳娜推开了钥匙，坐回副驾驶的位置，示意他继续往奥斯汀机场进发。

“我在黑门的时候，不要只喂我家里的几只猫。剧院、博物馆和市政厅那些流浪猫也要。你知道我将干粮和罐头都放在哪里，你也知道我平时买哪些牌子。”  
“你没空的话，找只小鸟帮我更新爱猫协会那个推特，周一科普，周三动图视频合集，周五收养流浪猫信息。不能交给迪克，我不要在我的推特上看见pussy相关的荤段子。”  
“到了哥谭后我要先去吃冰淇淋。对，就是你嫌太甜的那一家，我不管。”

“还有，我已经看见你在偷笑了，布鲁斯。太吓人了，快停下。”

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话，要不是自己手贱，都不知道写他俩从在意对方的炮友发展到毫无保留的伴侣的过渡这么难😂这中间需要太多信任和妥协，如果不是放在一个鸟不拉屎没人旁听的环境，真的想象不到这两个包袱这么重的角色，怎么把话说透。  
> 抛开腻歪过头的重生刊，92动画、漫画缄默之心、美剧哥谭等作品里面都有各种老爷真挚地表明心意的内容。卸下冷漠的伪装到表白的力度不好把握，OOC肯定是我的锅😂


End file.
